The Messengers I
by knightofkneek
Summary: Half the tale of Persephone and Hades, half about the Mana goddess and how the world copes with her absence. currently being rewritten
1. Default Chapter

Prelude: The Dark Angel   
by Kaitlyn Summers  
  
"You think you can get away, do you.   
Never . . . The darkness will have you.   
I will have you . . ." - Taken from Serena190's page   
  
As I sit alone, in my room, I think about how he had changed. I used to love him for who he was -- but now, what he is, I do not know. His brother is the keeper of this place, the Underworld, they call it. There is something in his eyes I cannot comprehend. Never before have I witnessed such evil.   
  
I sit wistfully and twist my silky hair between my fingers. He calls himself Satan . . . Well, speak of the Devil, I think. He is the Devil . . . He's horrid himself -- it was worse watching him possess that poor little girl . . . Who's next? I wonder. Maybe me. . .   
  
The tears I have been holding behind a dam of emotion finally break out. They flood down my pale cheeks, leaving behind watery trails. I lick my lips; the faint taste of salt reminds me of the ocean. I quickly wipe them away and listen to the scrape of my lock against the door. Thanatos enters.   
  
"It's time." His voice is dull and icy, his eyes have an evil gleam dancing about them. I get shakily to my feet and let him lead me outside.   
  
I am facing death, mortal death, or becoming the queen of this world and the next. I do not want to die alone, beaten, in front of an evil and enemy, but I do not want to help in the destruction of my world.   
  
The others do not know of my hidden powers. I am a princess, the daughter of a sorcerer and the Queen of the kingdom of Altena, the Magic Kingdom. I have now decided to mark the three people who shall save my world and the others who live in it -- my Messengers.   
  
They will come for me in time. Nine years should be enough. Thanatos leads me to his brother and joins him on the throne, smirking evily.   
  
I prepare myself for the horrors that await me, the betrayal I feel, the everlasting emptiness. I fall to one knee with my head bowed and my face hidden from his eyes.   
  
"I, Serenity, Daughter of Cain, The Mana Princess and Guardian of Light, give thyself to thee, forever and more. Is this your wish, Milord?" I say, my soft voice trembling. He nods and holds out his hand to me.   
  
I stand and take his hand; it's cold, as cold as ice. His smile is venomous, his eyes so calm that I cannot bear myself to look at him. "I'd like you to meet my advisor, Sheex." He gestures carelessly to a tall demon behind him.   
  
The demon is candy to the eyes, a strange comfort to me in this terrible place. Thick, purple hair falls over his face, his eyes glow a mysterious blue. So this is the feeling, being in the presence of an evil so great. I stare into my king's face, and for the second time, feel the tears come to my eyes.   
  
"What do you want with me?" I bow my head again and squeeze a tear. It runs slowly down my cheek, then splashes to the rock floor. I hear Satan chuckle, then feel his cold hand wiping away my tear.   
  
"Because, my dear, you will always be by me, and I know your powers rival my own. I couldn't let this happen, could I?" He hands me a quill, the end black and shiny with ink. Then he points to a scroll and tells me to sign it.   
  
I have seen this happen before. He will make me sign, take my soul and turn me into what he is. But I know I can fool him. I say the words of the spell in my head, feel the breath of life leave me for a moment as I sign, then the warmth of rebirth sweep over me. I have tricked him into beliving that he has me... forever.   
  
But this will all change in time, I think, sitting next to this -- this monster. He places a small silver crown with sapphires on my head. With the coming of the the three heroes, this will all change. The Messengers.   
  
  



	2. Chapter One: The Dream

Chapter One: The Dream   
by Kaitlyn Summers   
"Dreams are simply reaching into   
the fantasy, the make-believe part   
of ourselves. Reaching out to something   
wonderful..." - Me :)   
  
Lila tossed and turned in her sheets, restlessly trying to shake the dream from her sleep. It was always the same . . . A girl, running, shouting for help . . . Someone was chasing her. Then she would stop and say, "Lila . . . Help me! Find the Great One!" Then she would scream again, and run. That's when Lila would wake up.   
  
"What does it mean, mom?" she asked, eating breakfast the next morning. Her mother, Sita, seemed out of place and bewildered, somewhat hurt.   
  
"I think it's time for school to start, dear. Better get a move on." Sita whisked away her daughter's plate and shooed her out the door.   
  
The tiny sprite stood outside her house for a moment, thinking hard.   
  
What in Mana was that about? she thought. Lila shrugged it off and walked to school, eager to start the day.   
  
Soon, Lila reached the old building that served as the school. It was a large, gray stone building, covered with ivy. Time had worn away some of the rocks and made it defy its true age. The huge wooden doors had also worn with time, and were no longer a handsome, deep brown, but somewhat splintered and eroded. She pushed them in and walked inside the damp hall.   
  
The doors shut gently behind her with a soft thud, and her footsteps echoed off the timeless walls. This building was famous for its elaborate history, although much of it was unknown. It had been a church, or served as something of the sort. It all came down to faith and what you believed. Lila soon came to a aged door, like the first, and pushed it open. Inside were her classmates.   
  
" Lila! The Elder wants to see us! " Her friend Lily, another sprite with dark red hair and dazzling green eyes, bustled over to her. " He says it's life or death. " Lily's expression was amused, and excited, as always. Lila was grinning, but she wasn't sure why.   
  
" Let's go then, shall we? " Lila sat her small leather sack full of parchment and quills on the floor,and then she walked quickly to the Elder's chamber. Lily followed, and together they opened the door and stepped inside.   
  
The room was amazingly cool, unlike the outside, where it was summer. It's shelves and tables lined the outskirts of the walls, each of them filled with whirring silver contraptions. Some made funny noises, some emitted tiny puffs of smoke, and others made clinking noises. Books and papers sat on the polished desk and made everything look somewhat ascatter. Ink blots and bottles were everywhere, and there was a tiny model ship battling the angry waves of the sea inside its bottle. If they weren't there on orders, the girls would have been very glad to have a poke around.   
  
" Sir? You wanted to see us? " Lila squeaked, somewhat nervous. Her companion looked at her, eyes dancing and a smile playing on her lips. Lila wasn't sure whether to smile or hide -- what did the Elder want?   
  
The Elder had his hands behind clasped behind his back, his eyes directed to the cool purplish-blue fire blazing in front of him. " Yes, Lila. Lily has come to me for guiadance... She told me that she has been having dreams involving a chase and a girl of some sort. All the girl would say -- scream, rather -- is for help and to find the Great One. Do you have the same dream?"   
  
The color began to drain from Lila's rosy cheeks, making her look sickly and pale Her blue eyes twinkled more than ever. But this wasn't a happy expression in her eyes -- it was scared, frightened.   
  
" Y-ye-yeah," Lila stammered fearfully. Her mother had been right about this morning, her mood had been right on the dot -- this dream was a bad thing. The reason... Lila didn't know.   
The tall man before them turned around to face them, the lines on his middle-aged face creasing in concern.   
  
" Well then. Do you know who either of those people are? The girl or the Great One? " The Elder sat in the chair at the desk and hesitantly began to search through its many drawers.   
  
" The Great One assisted the Queen of Altena almost a decade ago when her daughter disappeared... why? He is the wisest man known to anyone on the face of this earth, " Lily answered promptly, her eyebrows furrowed in concern.   
  
The Elder pulled out a few sheets of parchment and laid them atop the many books and papers on his cluttered desk. " Lily, that is exactly right. The stars have foretold us of the three with the power to -- well first... Who do you think the girl in your dream is? " He looked at them and sat back in his chair , putting the tips of his delicate hands together.   
  
Lila and Lily looked at each other in confusion, and then back to the Elder with bemused expressions and troubled, anxious faces. " We -- we don't know, sir. "   
  
He handed them the parchment, which they looked at carefully. The girl they had seen in their dreams was on the sheet, smiling, with an arm around an older woman that looked almost exactly like her. The girl had long, shimmery blond hair and sparkling green eyes. The other woman had light brown hair, and the same green eyes twinkled up at them.   
  
Lila gasped. " That -- That's the Queen of Altena! And that must mean... " Lila and Lily both looked at each other. " That's her daughter! Serenity! "   
  
The aging man nodded. " Right. And are you aware that the Queen of Altena is the Mana Queen, and her husband, Cain, is the King? Serenity is the the Princess, and hence her disappearance the world has been troubled. We believe the Underworld is working full blast. So far we have receieved no word from her -- until your dreams started. Are you also aware that Serenity intended to have three saviors born?"   
  
" Are you trying to tell us that we -- us -- no way... That's ridiculous! We're much too young to conquer the world! We have no training! No magic practice! Their king will surely kill us! " Lila shrieked, hiding behind Lily.   
  
" I'm afraid so, Lila. I wish it wasn't so, but she marked you as destiny. It was foretold, and therefore, you must fulfill this mission. It was also told that if she did not return within the nine years of your birth and her disappearance, the world would perish, " he said, looking at them sympathetically. " I wish it wasn't so. "   
  
Lily's expression had changed from fearful to hard, determined. " What should we do? What is to be done? " she said, her voice confident.   
  
The Elder nodded solemnly, got to his feet, and then went over to one of his many shelves and pulled down some bottles. He also brought a few books over to an empty table, and motioned them over. " Now, these books have traces of an ancient magic that may be able to help you find the third. They are in the world, somewhere. No one is sure quite where. That is why it's your job to find them. This powder-- " He held up a tiny bottle with a shimmery powder inside.   
  
" This powder will determine the truth of one's words. Use it wisely. And this -- " He held up yet another oddly shaped bottle with a quiksilver like substance inside. " This will determine the third. If you have suspicsions, slip some into his or her drink. They will give you some sort of a sign, don't worry. And these books, take these with you."   
  
He held up two old, aged books, one bound in a dark blue, the other in a forrest green. " These will help you whenever you wish. They are very important; take good care of them. That is all."   
  
Lily and Lila took the things in their hands, bade the Elder farewell, and then walked back into the classroom. They put the books and bottles in Lila's sack, and headed to their houses. Not before the Elder had one last word.   
  
" Lily, Lila, there is one thing you must never forget, " he said hurriedly, scratching his head.   
  
" What is that, sir? " Lily asked curiously.   
  
" You are the Messengers of Serenity. Grace will be with you. " He ran back into the school and shut the door.   
  
" So, we are the Messengers. Great. "   



	3. Chapter Two: The Shattered Empire

Chapter Two: The Shattered Empire   
by Kaitlyn Summers  
  
" This above all:   
To thine own self be true. " - William Shakespeare   
  
Well, I have managed to get this far before I have made anyone mad, so I might just live through this ordeal. So far, I have found out that my husband, my horrible husband, is planning to construct something -- what did he call it? A fortress. It had something to do with my name... Oh, yes. The Mana Fortress. How, in the name of the Tree, could I forget such a thing?   
  
I have been near this monstrous thing... the Fortress. They cannot see the pain, feel the evil strike deep into their hearts, penetrating the bravest of souls and striking fear in deep. They are incapable of such feelings, those -- monsters. Anyway, the Fortress... I think Satan is going to use it to take ahold of my Kingdom, my family... and then the rest of the world. With its people cowering at his name, he should have no difficulty in doing so. This is a pity.   
  
Today I have done almost nothing, except take a stroll around my surroundings. This is the darkest of all places I have been -- I thought I had seen the worst. Well, you thought wrong, a nasty little voice says in my head. I have do admit, that voice is right. This is the most depressing place I have ever been. No wonder everybody goes crazy around here.   
  
Somedays I think of running away from here, but then I remember that he can part magic and trick or charm the truth out of one's lips in some way or another. Damn him. I will get my revenge... My saviors should be coming soon. Thank the Tree for them... I don't know what I would do if I knew that they weren't coming. My one faithful teacher should have told them by now... Lila and Lily. James is on the way. He will come to them soon enough.   
  
The one teacher that has helped through all this... Cladie... How I miss him. He is so kind and gentle... he reminds me of my grandfather... Cladie is the nicest person to ever grace this earth with his presence. Thank the Sages for him. He helped me plan this out before I was kidnapped and brought here... he could tell fate was coming. Destiny, he called it. Thank the Sages...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The very next day, I rise to yet another gloomy morning, alone. I strech my arms and feel my hand gently brush the silky texture of the satin on my canopy. The bed I have been sleeping in for nine years is a black satin canopy bed with close curtains... I protested sharing a room with that monster that calls himself my own. Ha. What a joke, I think.   
  
I grin devilishly as I get up to pick out an outfit for the day. So far, he has provided me with robes and dresses -- all of them black. But instead, I pick out a floor-sweeping, white velvety number with a head piece to go with. Forget the crown today, I say to myself, and test him. Just to see what he does...   
A few minutes later I step outside of my chambers and get an idea. Thinking it over, I quickly but hesitantly walk to Satan and, disgusted with myself, link my arm with his. If it'll take this much to get what I want, so be it.   
  
" Dear... would it be a tad too much to ask if I went above today? " I say slyly, convincingly, as we walk towards the Fortress area. He smiles, but the smile is empty... as always.   
  
" Whatever makes you happy. Sheex! " Satan snaps his fingers and Sheex walks over to us.   
  
" Sir? "   
  
" Escort Serenity above today... she has wishes. Though I wonder why... " He looks at me, as if trying to read my thoughts. I do not shrink back, as I would have years ago -- I am used to this. He can't get in my head. I won't let him.   
  
" As you wish, sir. Serenity, if you're ready? " Sheex looks at me too, questioningly, but kindly. He offers his arm to mine, and bading a stiff farewell to my husband, we leave. Thank the Tree I won't be here today. I have this horrible sinking feeling that something worse than normal will happen while I'm away... I have to wonder... Do I dare leave Fanha here, alone, with her terrible father...?   
  
No, I decide. I can't leave her alone. I turn Sheex to the diretion of her room, hastily explain why, and for some odd reason, he agrees and doesn't protest. I open the slanite gray door quietly and step inside, then gently rock my daughter awake. Fanha yawns, streches, then looks at me and smiles sleepily. " Good morning mommy! "   
  
" Morning dear, " I smile back and sit on the edge of her bed, which is exactly like my own. " Would you like to come with me today? "   
  
" Where are we going? " Fanha sits up and rubs her eyes, the red of her hair bright against the black covers. " Are we leaving? "   
  
I nod. " Your father is allowing me to above today. I need to speak with Vandole... And maybe we can even manage to go to Altena, so you can meet grandmommy and daddy. How does that sound? " We smile at each other for a moment, then I wrap her in a hug.   
  
" Me want to come! " She jumps out of bed and bounds to her closet, then opens the doors. Fanha picks out a deep blue outfit with a sky blue hood, then also picks up a same color belt as the hood. The fabric is soft, like fur, but it's not the same.   
  
I get to my feet and walk to her door. " I'll be right back dear. I need to get something. " She nods as I shut the door quietly, then turn to face Satan, who is standing very close to me. Too close for my liking.   
  
" What? " I ask, looking over his shoulder towards my own room. I try to move around him, but he blocks my path.   
  
Satan slips his arms around my waist, pulls me close and looks in my eyes. His eyes are empty... emotionless. It makes me shiver and I glance away. " How bout' it? Before you go? " His smile is cunning at the moment. I don't like it and push him away.   
  
" How bout' NO?! " Quickly, before he has time to react, I open my door and step inside, then slam it hard. I change my clothes to an emerald green outfit, like Fanha's, also with a hood, but mine is olive green. Then I go back to her room.   
  
" Why do you want to leave anyway? You can't escape. " He is leaning against Fanha's door, arms crossed, his face hard.   
  
" I don't really care, sir. Does it matter to you what I do? So I miss my family, I miss my land! I HATE IT HERE! " I snap. Angrily I shove my stunned husband out of the way and push the door open. " Fanha! We are leaving now! "   
  
Fanha runs to me, smiling, her red hair trailing bouncily behind her. She has her tiny hand grasped tightly around her bag. I put Fanha's heavy blue cloak on her small shoulders, then button my own emerald one. I pick her up. " Sheex! Let's go! "   
  
Sheex opens the door for us and holds it as we step outside for the last time, Fanha in my arms.   
  
" Where do you think you're going, my dear? Fanha stays with me, " Satan growls from the shadows. Fanha hides her eyes and buries her face in my cloak.   
  
I feel my anger rising again.   
  
" Do you really think I'd leave her here, with a horror of a father?! " I motion for Sheex to follow, and we start on the way out. Satan walks beside me, still determined to keep up.   
  
" Serenity you are not taking my daughter! I won't let you! " He makes to take Fanha from my   
arms, instead, he gets a punch in the eye. Satan backs away, holding his now black face.   
  
" I said no! She's coming with me and you cannot do anything about it! SO BACK OFF! " We start off, until my husband's shouts meets our ears again.   
  
" Serenity, you gave me your soul! There's no point in arguing! Fanha will do the same in time! "   
Slowly, I set Fanha down and stand straight. " No, I didn't. You'll get what's coming to you, you heartless, vile monster. Stay away from us! " I take Fanha's small hand, which is shaking at the moment, and clasp it inside my own.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
" Go play, dear. But don't go far, we'll be going soon." These are the words I say to Fanha before she runs off to play with the other children in the pub (the restaurant, ok?!) This is actually the first time I've been alone with Sheex... with no interference... just talking, like friends do.   
  
We've become fast friends over the years I was staying in the Underworld. This was good for me, because it gave me someone to talk to, which if I hadn't had, I would've gone crazy like the others. As of now my eyes avoid his, I sit stirring the soup that the waiter brought us. Sheex plays with his hands, I guess he is not exactly sure what to say.   
  
" Serenity... why did you want to come here today? " His words make me look up, and sit back into the chair. Sheex looks me in the eye, as if trying to determine what I'm going to say. For some reason, I find that I cannot lie to him. Must be a demon thing...   
  
" You know I can't tell you that. "   
  
" I brought you here, I didn't have to come. The least you can do is tell me why. "   
  
I sigh and look at my daughter, Fanha, who is sitting and playing with the other kids. She's laughing. That's something I haven't done in years. But it makes me smile somewhat, to know that she won't be like me. She won't have to go through this again. That's simply a joy to know.   
  
" Sheex, look over there and tell me what you see. " I point to Fanha and the other children, having fun. He smiles too; I guess he senses what I do.   
  
He looks back to me, his expression now kind. " Is this why...? You wanted to see her happy? "   
  
" Oh Sheex! It's everything! " I now feel his arms, strong as they are, gently wrap me in warmth. " I miss everything he took away from me... my mom, my family, the land... everything. He can't do the same thing to Fanha... I won't let him... " I close my eyes and bury my face in his shoulder, hoping this was all a dream.   
  
" Neither will I. "   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
" Serenity! It's been ages! " A very surprised Vandole walks towards me, his cape trailing behind. When he stops, the hem puddles on the floor, as if it were made for a taller man. At the moment his face is a kind smile, the same holds true with his eyes.   
  
I force a smile to please him. " Vandole, do you know why I'm here? " I make my tone curious, as someone would ask questions to know the answer hidden inside. He shakes his head.   
  
" To warn you. "   
  
Vandole looks at me, surprised, his smile fading. " A-about what? " Now his tone is no longer kind, but edgy, as hurrying me to tell all I knew.   
  
" Send word to Altena that I was here, do you understand? My mother needs to hear this. I'm here to warn you of the Underworld. They're planning to start war soon, I don't know when, but you, Altena, Tasnica, Lorima and Pandora must be on the alert for anything new. Got it? "   
  
He snaps his fingers, and his messenger quickly writes down what I said. Another snap, the small, skinny boy runs out the door. " Why are you telling me this? Why can't you go to Altena yourself? "   
  
" Because I haven't the time, not today. And another thing Vandole -- " I turn to leave, still grasping Fanha's hand and her bag. " If you don't heed what I say, do you know what your Empire will do? "   
  
" What? "   
  
" Shatter. "   



	4. Chapter Three: Flying High

Chapter Three: Flying High   
by Kaitlyn Summers   
  
" In all things of nature there   
is something of the marvelous. "- Aristotle   
  
" We cannot allow this to continue! Cladie, they are much to young to do anything of the sort!" Lila's father, Sami, had to hold Sita back to keep her from flying at him. " HOW COULD YOU TELL MY LITTLE GIRL THAT?! "   
  
Cladie turned to face Lila's angry mother, along with several other fuming parents. " I didn't write destiny, Sita. It wrote itself. You have to except that. " He was amazingly calm in the view of many angry eyes and even angrier faces.   
  
" SHE'S TOO YOUNG! BOTH OF THEM! " Rayleen's green eyes were narrowed and blazing furiously. " I won't let her leave! You can't do this! They can't fend for themselves on their own... There's things out there, horrors they can only dream about! Cladie, have you finally lost your mind?! "   
  
He frowned deeply. " No, less so than you think. Sita, Rayleen, if you don't let them do this then the entire world will perish. Including yourselves. Let them go, they will be back. When they find Serenity, she will never let any harm come to them. I promise, I know her myself... " Cladie sighed, thinking of the golden days when Serenity was his student and he, her teacher. " Let them do the job they were born for. "   
  
" N-noooooo!!! " Rayleen and Sita's howls of anguish echoed off the walls and up the chimney, mixing with the smoke and smolders of ash.   
  
" Mommy? Please? " Lila, in her nightgown, was looking up at her mother with somewhat sad eyes. She tugged on the end of her dress, pleading. " Mommy -- let me save her. I have to do this. "   
  
Despite the situation, Sita looked kindly upon her small daughter and managed a small smile. " Lila -- you have no clue what you're getting into. You can't just -- "   
  
" Yes, we can. We have to, Sita. I'm sorry, " Lily had also heard the arguing going on and wandered into the room. At the moment, her face was sad, but determined. She rushed forward and rapped Rayleen, her mother, in a hug. The two looked exactly alike -- long, dark red hair and dazzling green eyes.   
  
Cladie stepped forward and put his delicate hands on their shoulders. " You have to let them, this is the way it was meant to be. You can't deny fate. "   
  
Rayleen and Sita both hung their heads, defeated.   
  
" You'll leave tomorrow. "   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Lila and Lily stood together, packing the next day. Two tan leather bags sat on their beds, filled to the brims with extra clothes, books, bottles, and other trinkets. Both were a bit nervous and apprehensive about leaving the safety and security of their village. But one thought repeated in their minds... Would they even be able to find Serenity?   
  
" Lila, do we know what we're doing? What's going to happen to us? " Rambunctious Lily even looked a bit frightened. Lila shook her head.   
  
" No, but I think we can do this. Even thought I have no clue what I'm doing, I know we can get through this... We'll find her. We can't let Cladie... and Serenity... down. Buds?" Lila held out her tiny pinkie finger, and Lily linked with her own.   
  
" Buds. "   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Cladie walked with the two girls to the edge of a small cliff, which he had said would be the perfect place. Place for what? Lila wondered. What in Mana is he thinking, leaving us here?!   
  
" Now, have you ever heard of a white dragon? " Cladie's gentle voice broke the uneasy silence between the three. Lila and Lily both nodded. " That's what you need. A dragon. We have a small clue of where the third is now, but remember, this is just a small chance. We think the third may be in the Empire somewhere... but beware, their Emperor is sort of... strange, at the moment. Take care! "   
  
Lila remembered something and gasped, then jumped to her feet and shouted, " How do we get the dragon to come here? "   
  
" Matango had a white dragon once. The King took care of him... he made the dragon a toy. A drum, I believe. But no matter.. the drum came from the heart, use music to guide you! " And with a confident nod and a swish of the cloak, Cladie disappeared.   
  
Lily nodded and rolled her eyes in sarcasm. " Great, so, how are we supposed to find this... dragon? What are we supposed to do? Oh wait! There was this one song that we used to love... Ack! How does it go?!" She sat down and thought hard for a few moments, Lila constantly looking around for any sign of danger.   
  
" You have your instrument with you, do you not? Remember that song that we used to sing? Member'?! At that school thing, the Magic Graduations? " Lily said a few minutes later, looking at her quizically. Lila smiled, nodded, then pulled out a small wooden flute what was a pale blue color. The flute had six holes, just big enough for Lila's tiny fingers to cover them. She began to play softly the song that they had sang so many times before.   
  
Friends forever,   
Always together,   
Hand in hand,   
Heart in heart,   
We'll never be apart...   
Binded by magic,   
Binded as friends,   
Our time will never end,   
Now sing along wiht me,   
And friends we shall ever be!   
  
  
Suddenly, a swoosh of wind surrounded the two children, frightening them both somewhat. They both looked around wildly, expecting something of the abnormal, but instead, they saw that a creature they had only heard about stood in front of them.   
  
It was, in fact, a white dragon, looking at them curiously. Its white scales were glimmering in the sun, along with its gentle blue eyes. The dragon had large white wings with blue tips, and a mass of golden feathers on his head. He made a funny noise, as if questioning them both.   
  
Lila and Lily both smiled at the dragon, then to each other, silently celebrating their success. Both went to pet the creature, which didn't move, but rather seemed to enjoy it. He lowered his back, signaling them to climb on. They hopped up, then soared into the wild blue yonder, deep into the unknown, all wondering what awaited them.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
A few hours later, the three of them landed somewhere outside chilly Northtown, the dragon leaving with a click of a goodbye. Lila and Lily wandered the quiet, frosty streets, each marveling at the town's wonders as the whisper of wind played with their hair.   
  
Soon a boy about their age approached them, his short, black hair messy and blowing in the wind. His grey eyes were smiling kindly at them and as he was taller, the girls being sprites and naturally short, he had to look down at them.   
  
" I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new? " The boy's tone was curious, kind. Lila nodded shyly.   
  
" We're not staying. "   
  
" Really? Why? Oh, wait... I haven't told you my name. I'm James, what's your names? "   
  
" I'm Lily, and this is my friend, Lila. Do you know where we can find the -- " Lila silenced her with an elbow in the ribs, signaling her to be quiet. She didn't want everyone to know what journey they were on.   
  
" Uh, we, uh, gotta keep movin'. We'll treat you to a drink if you promise to take us to your Emperor... " Lila had a strange warming feeling about James, like they had been friends forever. She had just met him, yes, but this was how she felt...   
  
James grinned. " My dad? Sure. Follow me. " He lead them into a tiny restaurant off the one side of the street, then took a seat at the counter. Lila and Lily followed suit.   
  
The restaurant was a well kept, cozy little place, and chatter could be heard on the outskirts of the room, against the walls. Tables were illuminated by gently lit candles, the shadows of their flames dancing on the walls and floors. All the people were in cloaks and hoods, clearly still ruffled from the outside weather.   
  
James ordered them all a drink, then excused himself, saying he knew one of the people in the corner. Leaving, he went over to say hello, while Lila drew out the quiksilver like bottle and and popped the cork.   
  
" Lila... what are you doing? " Lily was looking at her now, then went to take the bottle from her. " It can't be him! "   
  
" Shut up and let me try! " Lila quicly poured some of the liquid in James' drink, stirred it around, then corked the bottle again and stuffed it back in her sack. James returned a few mnutes later, grinning and happy. He sat inbetween the two, took a sip of his drink, then looked at Lila.   
  
" So what brings you here? " he asked.   
  
" We have uhm... relatives! That's it... we have relatives here, " Lila lied, noticing that her lies weren't that good, in fact, they were transparent, one could see right through them.   
James glanced at her pointed ears, then back to her face. " No offense, Lila, but no one here has ears like that. You must be here for the third messenger. "   
  
Lila gasped -- Lily gasped, too -- could their ears be decieving them? Had he just said the words that they had traveled half-way around the world to hear? James, the third messenger, the one they had just happened to run into on the street? Or rather... he run into them?   
  
" Wha- What did you just say? " Lily laughed, nervously, daring him to say it again.   
  
" I said you must be here for the third messenger. Everyone knows about it, even my dad. " James took another sip from his drink and sat silent, awaiting an answer from one of the two stunned sprites.   
  
" Well -- James -- show me your hand. " Lila had noticed a strange mark on her palm, and had seen that Lily had the same one. If James had it... then he was... he was the third, no questions asked. He held out his hand, a confused expression on his face.   
  
It was there. The mark that had changed Lila and Lily's lives completely. A tiny scar in the shape of an 'M.'   
  
" James... " Lila gasped, releasing his warm hand. She looked into his grey eyes, and saw more confusion than ever.   
  
" What? "   
  
" We are now one. You are the one we have been searching for. You are the Third Messenger. "   
  
  



	5. Chapter Four: Devil's Omen

Chapter Four: Devil's Omen   
by Kaitlyn Summers  
  
" Let us walk in the white snow   
In a soundless space;   
Without footsteps quiet and slow,   
At a tranquil pace,   
Under veils of white lace. " - Elinor Wylie, Velvet Shoes   
  
This place is wonderful! This is the thought that runs through my mind, feeling free at the top of the mountain near Altena, my kingdom... my home. My mother was so surprised to see me, she burst into tears and her cold hands touched my face, assuring herself that I was real. She thinks I have to stay... But I know I can't. Not without my people...   
  
He could find me easily if I don't leave with them. Lila, Lily and James. But, when I walk away with those three, I am protected by something so good and so full of love that he can't break the barrier. Love is something he will never understand. Even if Satan did, he wouldn't be able to feel it. He just doesn't have the heart.   
  
You'd better come back here, NOW, Serenity! I know where you are... Don't make me come up there... Satan's thoughts now echo in my mind, clearly stating his mood: angry, heartless, as always. I don't move, but rather relax more. You don't think I'm serious? Warning Altena probably, of my invasion... What a traitorous thing to do. And of all people...   
  
" Oh shut up, I've done worse, " I mumble, grinning. The wind whips my hair playfully, the damp cold making my cheeks rosy. For once, I feel alive again, free... It's good to be home.   
  
Even if only for a short while.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
" SERENITY! I SAID GET OVER HERE NOW! " Satan loses his temper the next day, when I return to the Underworld. I yawn, used to this sort of behavior. Instead of walking quickly, I take my time and ignore him. I don't really care anymore.   
  
" Like I said yesterday, shut up! " Standing next to him, I feel an emotion radiating off of him... more so than usual. Anger, hate, misery... all the deep, dark things of this world. Satan narrows his eyes and hits me hard, and the blow throws me to the floor. I said before, I'm used to it, so it doesn't really hurt, but it stings alittle. But there'll be a bruise... there always is.   
  
Instead of cowering or hitting him back, I brush the hair out of my eyes and get to my feet. He looks surprised. " I don't need to listen to you, and Fanha never will either. She'll NEVER be like you, so don't even get any ideas! Fanha is a good, honest child... I'm not going to let you ruin her life! " I pick Fanha up and walk away, Sheex looking at me sadly. How I'm going to miss him...   
  
Sheex has been everything to me these past few years -- a best friend, a brother, an enemy, and above all, my only true friend... He's given me comfort, love, help... all the things I never would have expected out of him. But has indeed proved me wrong, and for that, I will always love him, in all the ways one can imagine.   
  
Later, I end up sitting in Satan's room, listening to him lecture me once more. What a jerk. Head in my hands, a headache sweeping through my mind, I don't even bother to argue. I know all it'll get me is another bruise or worse... I shudder to think what that'd be like again. The thought is enough to make any mortal's spine tingle with coldness... or any being, for that matter.   
  
" Do you understand me? " These are the last word's I hear him say, and before that, I didn't even bother to listen.   
  
" Understand what? " I scoff.   
  
His eyes narrow dangerously again. " You didn't hear one word I said, did you?! You never were much, I don't even know why I bother with you..." Satan raises his hand to me again. " Worthless bitch! " he growls. And for the second time this afternoon, goes to hit me... but the door bursts open, Fanha standing in the frame.   
  
" Daddy, leave Mommy alone! " Her voice is shaking, trembling -- She is standing up for me, bravely, yes, but she's terrified of her father. That's a pain I know all too well.   
  
The smile he now has is dangerous, evil, and full of too sharp teeth... like a cat's. I hate to think what he would do if he was mortal... Probably corrupt the world. But, I think sadly, he is already planning to do this.   
  
" Well, Fanha, would you like to join your mother now? " He merely waves his hand, and with a whoosh, Fanha's pinned against the wall like a helpless doll. I jump to my feet.   
  
" Leave her out of this! This is between you and me! " I hug her close and try to stop her shakes, but they won't quit. She truly fears him as much as I used to... And that was my biggest mistake, the one I hoped Fanha wouldn't make. I want her to be like me... but not follow the same course.   
  
" Good. If it's between us, then... Fanha, run along. I need to speak with your mother. " I get his meaning. I scoff again and follow her out of the room, assuring Fanha that we won't be staying here much longer. Thank Mana for that...   
  
Of course, Satan follows us, making sure he has the last word. Like always. " Serenity, I warn you now, if you try anything at all... you'll lose your life and Fanha's. " These words stop me dead in my tracks, but Fanha didn't hear it and keeps walking.   
  
" You wouldn't dare. "   
  
" Oh I wouldn't? Fanha's life means nothing more than your own, but you do know the reason you're here, correct? "   
  
" Educate me, hothead, " I say sarcastically.  
  
" You're here to keep your world safe... You'd rather sacrifice your own life to save that of your people, and that's something I've admired... And... "   
  
I scoff yet again. " You mean something you wish you could do. Selfish. "   
  
He shrugs, considering my words. " You're also here to keep war at hand, yet off to the side and not to interfere until I need it to do so. I will rule all three worlds, with you by my side. This is how it's going to stay, whether you like it or not. "   
  
" Well that's wrong. I wouldn't stand by you... Never. "   
  
Satan growls, the tones familar. " Watch your mouth! " I snap. " Fanha might hear you! "   
  
" You'll do what I say or I'll make your life more miserable than it already is! This is my world, my command. And this is MY Omen. You don't do what I tell you, your kingdom, your world, everything -- will shatter. And so will your life. "   
  
He turns and walks away, angry with me, again. I don't care about that, I care about the words he spoke. Everything...?   
  
So this is it. War. And the Omen... The Devil's Omen.   
  
  



End file.
